WonderBoy Begins
by Xx WonderBoy Xx
Summary: WonderBoy is a teenage boy who has to take in being the soon prince of the amazons and Superman's second son who is soon to be know to all the heroes... And villains
1. His beginning

**Hey everyone! Im so excited for this fan fiction Im writing, Ive been waiting sooo long! It is also because of this fanficton I ended the other one... But on with the story!**

Age 6

"Good Morning mommy!", said a newly found six year old to his mother who just so happened to be princess of the amazons. As he woke up he started stretching to find a beautiful sunny day on the island.

"Good Morning Joshua and Happy Birthday," said a excited Wonderwoman looking at her son then kissing him on his forehead." Today was probably Joshua's best day ever! The other day he had heard that his mother was getting him a surprise that every kid wanted on the island! Joshua couldn't wait he was getting ready to attack his mother with the biggest hug none to man kind.

"Joshua, I have a surprise for you," said an eager Wonderwoman as if she has been dreaming of this day since she first picked up Joshua. Which in fact was true.

" Your surprise is..." Joshua was getting ready to attack his mother. " Today you will start your training to become Wonderboy!", shouted WonderWoman to the top of her lungs. Joshua ran toward his mother. He had dreamed of this moment since her first heard his mom talk about it around him for the first time. He gave his mom the biggest hug and then found himself lifting her off the ground! As Hippyolta walked in she couldn't help but see her grandson lifting his mother off the ground.

"By the gods! You sure are getting stronger aren't you my little Joshua?", said the Queen of the Amazons. Joshua hooded his head.

"Hey mom." said an anxious WonderBoy," Can I go the beach with grandma?"

"Of course",said WonderWoman. Joshua then took his grandmother by the hand and then ran to the beach with her.

"Why'd you take me here?", said the Queen laughing at her grandson.

"I have to show you something." As Hippyolta stood there with her grandson, his eyes began to glow red and he started to write his grandmothers name on the sand while Hippyolta stood there in awe. When he was done he had taken a knee in exhaustion.

"Laser vision takes a lot out of you. Don't tell my mom grandma! She didn't want me to show anyone till I was 10.", now the originally happy golden eyed boy now upset.

" Hey", said Hippyolta. "It'll be our little **WONDER** secret.", the 6 year old and his grandmother both laughed. "Now lets go Joshua. Today you shall start your training.

Age 10

"Come on Joshua stop holding back!", yelled Queen Hippyolta. Joshua was training with his best friend, Nora , name being honorable, perfect best friend for Joshua. As they were training, and Hippyolta screaming, he put down his best friend and hand to hand combat after he knocked he stick out of her hand and she his. When they were down Hippyolta was very proud of her grandson and clapped. And Nora and Joshua walked away from the public and went to there fort they made in the forest next to the waterfall.

" Joshua hurry up!," said the blonde headed again ahead of him.

As they headed toward their fort Joshua couldn't stop staring in her hazel eyes, he thought to be more beautiful than his. As they were in the fort and Nora was talking, something came over Joshua, he began to see a future with his now best friend Nora. When he was done day dreaming he said,

"Lets play superheroes!"

"Alright" she said excitedly. I want to be Batman!...

Age 13

"Come on Joshua!" said a excited Dick Grayson and he and Joshua trained. Batman stood there staring at them quite interested in the fight.

"Start throwing your bird-a-rangs Robin", said a deep voiced Batman.

"But-" said a worried Robin then begging cut off by Joshua.

"Please Dick its the only way to show you who I really am."

As Robin through the bird-a-rangs at his friend who he had been training with since he and his friend were both 11. They didn't phase him. Robin was in shock, they only slowed him down.

"Im Wonderwoman and Superman's son. And today I meet my father..."

Later that day...

As they were in the Bat-jet playing on there DS's, Someone they knew were flying beside the jet.

"Joshua", said the Dark Knight. Joshua's eyes began to widen. "Meet your father."


	2. Brother or Naw

**Hey everyone! Just a disclaimer, I do not own Young Justice. Now own with the story!**

After Joshua had meet his father later that day he and a bunch of other people formed a team, Young Justice. It was then when he joined the team when the regrouped more people, Airtimes, Megan, and someone who Joshua found to become very attached to now matter how many times he was rejected by him, Superboy.

Morning

"Good morning Conner", said an excited Joshua cooking in the kitchen with Megan.

Conner just looked over at the golden eyed boy, every time he looked at him it reminded him of something he's not, but something he wants to be.

"Conner", said his alien girlfriend flying over to him on the coach," You made Joshua upset, listen." As they dove deep into Joshua's inner thought Conner began to open his eyes.

" Why doesn't Conner except me? did I do something wrong to him. I'm probably just a brat to him or something. All I want is to treat him like he was my older brother..."

Conner looked at Megan with a shocked look and kissed the green alien. As Conner began to walk over to Joshua feeling sorry for him he was interrupted by the kid speedster.

"Sup Supes, Megan and Joshua," said a happy speedster who was only being polite to get some food. "What's for breakfast," he said walking toward Joshua who was cooking bacon.

"NOTHING!" screamed Joshua who threw down the pot then looking angry at Conner. " Enjoy your breakfast! Or whatever you have left of it." Joshua then flew to his room where he flew past Robin, Airtimes, and Aqualad who were all walking to the kitchen.

"WB," said a concerned Robin looking back at his friends. When they walked into the living area they all looked at Conner as Megan looked down at table embarrassed.

"What did you do said the leader Aqualad who was looking at the boy of steel with concern." Superboy just looked at everyone in awe when then their communicators went off and Batman began to speak.

"Listen team and listen well. A new android different from the last ones you fought has been spotted in the jungle turning animals into mutant creatures, like the brain was doing except worse. Superboy you will need to keep Wolf and home. And everyone tell Joshua his mother left him a gift of congratulations at the front door." Batman said with a smirk. "You will go after dark. Batman out."

"It will have to wait." said Aqualad looking at Superboy. "Now we prep for the mission ahead, and like Batman said we will move at nightfall.

" I'll go get the package and deliver it to Joshua," said Airtimes going to the front gate grabbing the box and moving toward Joshua's room. As she knocked on the door Joshua being slightly shorter than her answered with his head down.

"Oh hey Airtimes... Whats in the box?"

"I don't know its for you, not me."

As Joshua took the box and opened it he was amazed at what was inside.

" OMG OMG OMG," shouted Joshua looking inside the box. I'll be out to train with you guys in a sec. See you later Airtimes!"

Joshua was happy again. Because what was inside the box is what he trained for his whole life up until now. It was his new WonderBoy suit! It was red with gold on the edges of the short sleeve, with his own invincible bracelets made of Zeus's shield itself, even with his now own lasso of truth. But what made him the most happy was that on the shirt he saw the Wonder symbol, his legacy in front of him. Also inside the large box was his grandmother's sword which was only to be used for emergencies it said. Joshua at this point was the happiest person in the world right now.

Out in the training room

When everyone was training, Superboy and Megan were in a corner making out making everyone uncomfortable. When then Wolf got up and ran toward Joshua who was decked out in his new WonderBoy suit with his lasso at his side. Everyone stared in amazement. And then Kid Flash ran over to him.

" Alright Joshua you look like a beast,"said the kid speedster looking at him.

"Yes," said Aqualad. "Now you truly look like one of us."

Everyone gathered around him except Superboy who was left by Megan to go check out the new hero. Superboy wanted to say something to him, but just couldn't after the scene at the table.

" _Why do I have to be such an ass hole!" _thought the boy of steel looking down at his feet.

In the ship approaching the mission

"Alright everyone," said the Atlantean leader, " We all must split up into groups if we are going to take this android down. Robin and Megan stay in the shadows, find out if this android as a weakness. Kid, Airtimes, and I will look around to find an antidote for the animals. While Superboy and Wonderboy look for the droids underground lair. Does anyone have any questions?" Superboy didn't like the fact the he and Joshua were in a group together. He still couldn't get past the thing that happened this morning.

"Alright Megan link us up." said Aqualad again looking down at there objective as the doors opened. "Go now, and remember don't get caught, stealth mode everyone. Everyone's outfit then turned a shade of black or gray. As everyone got off of ship, Wonderboy and Superboy started to dig underground for the base, but WonderBoy moving faster since Superboy wasn't (technically) of age to at the same speed as WonderBoy.

"I found it." said WonderBoy aloud in a soft voice to Superboy.

This was Conner's chance to make it up to Joshua so he said," Great work Josh!" It was so unlike Superboy to give nicknames, so you know he was desperate.

"Only my friends call me Josh. You call me Joshua," said Wonderboy pissed at the boy of steel. Superboy was sweating bullets. He had never heard Joshua so angry before, actually ever! Today was everyone's first day seeing Wonderboy angry.

Before Wonderboy spilt open the steel he told everyone in the link they had found the base. But when Wonderboy tore open the steel leading to the inside of the base, the mental link cut off.

Joshua's heart started to beat fast and he started freaking out. And the hole they had made to get in the base regenerated itself!

" We'll be fine Joshua." said trying to be the big brother Joshua wanted. But then it backfired.

"DONT YOU PULL THAT SHIT NOW! Don't you dare try to act like my brother now! All the times I needed you, you weren't there, so don't try to be there for me now. Come on, we are in the base, lets explore it."

Wonderboy began to fly slowly ahead as Superboy followed.

_" How bad did I screw up?" _thought a speechless Superboy.

**Please feel free to review my story, and share it with others. I will be writing again soon, so for now UP UP AND AWAY!**


	3. Rise of the Lair of the Apes

**Hey everyone I forgot to mention to you the characters will have moments when they act out of character to help build my story sorry I forgot to mention that. Now on with the story...**

As they waked around looking for things to use against their enemy that they were up against Conner, after getting based from Joshua the last time he spoke, decided to speak up after holding in his anger this whole time.

"Listen Joshua! All I've done is try to be nice to you and then you treat me like shit!"

"Wow doesn't that sound familiar." said Joshua with sarcasm in his voice looking at the slightly taller boy of steel.

" You know what, I don't got time for you and your drama!" said Superboy stoping in his tracks.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have drama if you and Megan hadn't entered my deep thoughts!" Superboy looked at the golden eyed boy speechless and noticed that he hated his thoughts being invaded as much as he did. _"Maybe we are brothers."_ thought Superboy looking at Joshua and starting to see the similarities between them.

"Lets just keep moving." said Joshua now feeling awkward about the situation they were in. As they walked a little bit further they triggered an alarm which sent a very large ape like creatures after them.

"I hate monkeys," they both said at the same time which made the air even more awkward for them. The ape then pulled out a laser gun and started to blast them. Wonderboy used his bracelets to deflect them, but Superboy went flying black from impact then found himself bleeding.

"Its a red sun energy gun!" yelled SuperBoy in pain, then passing out. WonderBoy's eyes widen then realizing that he didn't feel his krptonian powers anymore. Luckily for him he was part Amazonian, and had the powers of some of the most powerful gods. As Superboy laid on the ground Wonderboy pulled out his lasso and wiped the ape's gun out of his hands, and before the Ape knew it WonderBoy was giving him a beat down, then finishing it with an uppercut to the face.

"He wont stay knocked down for long. We have to move." said a rushing WonderBoy.

"But-" said Superboy trying to get up

"Don't worry about it Conner, I can carry you." Conner refused for the Amazon boy to carry him, but he was too weak to fight with him. When Wonderboy was flying through the hall with Superboy over his shoulder, he saw a big yellow light from the other side of the hall. As he went toward he and Conner both got back their Krptonian powers.

"By the gods... What is it?" said Joshua in amazement.

"Well it seems to be flowing with the same energy the sun gives off."said the boy of steel. He had almost forgot that Kadniss project had programed him with super intelligence. It was a huge bright sphere which had tubes on it which seemed to flow into other rooms, with a computer that seemed to program it. As they steeped closer to the computer to investigate a herd of apes came toward them.

"Why can't these apes back off!", yelled a now pissed off Superboy

When they had gotten out to fight the apes the more they fought and defeated, the more that came back and eventually, there were too many of them. Suddenly the door to the yellow sphere began to close. Wonderboy then thought to himself while he and Superboy were fighting of what to do. He then decided grab Superboy's hand and then to throw Superboy into the room, and he tried to fly into the room as well but the door closed and were then sealed with lasers.

"NOOO Wonderboy, (shakes his head) Joshua!", yelled an angry Superboy trying to bust down the door. All he heard from the other side was Wonderboy getting beat up against the lasered door and screaming in pain, almost crying.

"Now he's just a kid, please!" yelled Superboy trying to bust down the door.

The more he heard Joshua scream the harder he punched the door. "Im not leaving you again!" said Superboy wishing he had laser vision to melt down the door right now. Finally at the last moment Superboy heard Wonderboy being dragged across the floor with his super hearing, hardly breathing. It was at this point when he gotten so angry he put a dent in the door. "Damn it!" As Superboy fell to his knees in grief he heard Artemis and Kid Flash come down through the vent, then falling in front of him. As they came crashing down on each other they rubbed their heads.

"Nice going Wally how are we going to save Kaldur now?"

"Well its your fault he got kidnapped."

They argued as if they didn't see Superboy right there. Even if they did they probably would act the same way, maybe even worse.

"Hey guys." said Superboy finally speaking up getting tired of their flirtatious argument.

"Superboy!, they both said with relief.

"Where's Wonderboy" asked Artemis looking around.

When Superboy told them what had happened to them their eyes widen like they had just relived what happened.

"Same to Kaldur" said Kid Flash looking down at his feet.

"Well there's no time to feel sorry for ourselves now." said Superboy, "We have to find a way out of here to save our friends.

"Lets go through the vents again." said Artemis.

"Or." said Superboy springing up to punch a hole through the ceiling. "We can go out through there."

When they had gotten out of the ape infested lair they saw Megan flying for her life.

"MEGAN!" they all shouted getting her attention.

As Megan flew down she told them what had happened to Robin. "He got kidnapped just like Aqualad, and Wonderboy."

"How do you- said Superboy interrupted.

"We saw them being dragged. When we went in after them Robin was captured and almost me."

"We have to go back." said Kid Flash looking at the team.

" They would do the same for us." said Megan.

When they were all running back to were Megan last saw their friends. There was their friends standing in front of the lair.

"Their minds are blank. They're... hypnotized."

And before they knew it, Aqualad threw a wave at KF and Artemis, Robin jumping and attack Megan and Wonderboy staring at Superboy.

"Brother?" said Superboy trying to snap him out of control with key words.

"Your not my brother" said a hypnotized Wonderboy.

And then Wonderboy flew toward Superboy and super sonic flight and uppercutted him and yelled

"YOU NEVER WERE!"


	4. Who in all of Hades?

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post when i said I was going to my laptop has been dead! ;( But now its back on and I have the next chapters ready so... HERE WE GO!**

As Conner was sent soaring through the sky Joshua flew up above him and sent him shooting down pummeling into the earth. When Conner got up he was then getting his face dragged in the earth, until Conner finally released himself. Conner was now out of breathe.

" Listen, I know your angry but don't let whatever doing this control you."

Joshua walked over to Conner, and Conner to Joshua. Then Joshua sent Conner flying into Megan, Artemis, and Wally. As they were all on the ground they saw Joshua, Kaldur, and Robin standing above them.

" No Mercy. The only way we'll get our friends back is by knocking some sense into them," said Artemis in the mind link.

Megan then sent the three mind controlled members sent flying back with a mental push. Wally then ran toward Kaldur sending him flying into a tree. Megan then picked up a tree and hit Kaldur sending him flying in the air. But that didn't stop Kaldur. When Kaldur finally landed on the ground he sent a way at Megan and Wally.

Robin took out his staff and Artemis drew her bow. Artemis started off her first shot with a cryogenic arrow freezing the boy wonder's staff. Robin took his frozen staff and broke it into two. Artemis then sent rapid fire arrows at Robin, but he was too fast.

Conner threw a punch at Joshua, and Joshua threw one at Conner. As their fist collided it sent a sonic boom. They both started to throw rapid punches at each other's fist. But Conner couldn't keep up for much longer. He was only part Kryptonian. When Conner started slowing down, Joshua sent a punch to Conner's face.

Then Grodd walked out of the building that Joshua, Kaldur, and Robin were in front of previously. And called back their friends which he was using as puppets.

" Hello Young Heroes," said the huge ape. " I see you've met my new friends."

" Give us back our friends you overly sized monkey," said Artemis pointing her bow at the Ape. Grodd chuckled at the blonde haired archer.

"Foolish girl, you think that pathetic bow can stop me!' Artemis put down her bow down. " Good girl."

"What do you want with our friends?", said Conner

Grodd laughed at superboy and responded," Come on Superboy thats dumb even for you. Who wouldn't want Batman's protege, the boy who saved the Lord of Alantis's life, and the best part Wonder Woman AND Superman's son. I have the who package!" Grodd continued to laugh at the boy of steel.

"NOW!" yelled Megan as she threw a large bloodier at the ape. And along with Artemis's explosive arrow made Grodd lose focus causing the other young heroes to be free from Grodd's control. Aqualad who quickly came to his senses made an aquatic two handed hammer and sent Grodd inside his base. Robin then ran toward the control panel to deactivate whatever Grodd had planned to do, and also storing what he was planning on his Bird Chip.

"Give it up Grodd you can't defeat us!" said Kid Flash pointing at the oversize monkey.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! This was plan A of my scheme. Plan B should be on his way, besides Robin didn't deactivate my devoultutioner he sent out a signal only certain people can hear…."

Suddenly Wonderboy and Superboy ears started to ring intensely.

"Here comes my plan B… Wonderboy and Superboy , meet your half brother, Lois and Superman's son, Lewis Landon Luthor, otherwise know as Kryptonite. Ironic name right? Lex decided to name him that since he was exposed to Kryptonite at a young age so now he's no longer affected by it. So now he'll be everyone's kryptonite."

Immediately after Grodd was finish talking Aqualad and Superboy rushed Kryptonite but as soon as they reached him he caught them in their tracks and threw them at Megan and Kid Flash. Artemis then quickly began to shot explosive arrows at Kryptonite that seemed to do nothing and rushed at Artemis, broke her bow and threw her against a tree.

" Did he just take out more than half of our team!" said Robin looking at WonderBoy who was still in awe at the fact he had another half brother. "WB!? shouted Robin as Kryptonite was slowing levitating towards the two remaining heroes.

When WonderBoy was finally out of his trance he saw that Kryptonite was wearing a black version similar to what to superboy was wearing when they found him. But instead of a S in the triangle there was a K. His eyes were green and his hair was spiky unlike Superman's. The only features he had of his was his face except the color of his eyes

Finally realizing what was happening Wonderboy rushed at his half brother actually managing to send him back against the wall. Lewis sent a evil smirk at Joshua and cracked his neck getting warmed up.

" This will be fun..", said Lewis still smirking at his half brother.

They both then flew at sonic flight toward each other making an impact so great Grodd's lair started to fall apart. Lewis was too fast for Joshua and started to grind Joshua's head against ground and then against the wall crushing Joshua to almost death if it were possible for him to bleed. But then from the ceiling…. BOOM! There he was rushing to the son he raised, Superman himself. Superman punched Lewis so hard you could hear and feel it.

" Go back home to your father Lewis, cause there is plenty more than that!"

" Ok, fine. Well then Joshua, looks like you have an arch enemy now…" He took Grodd by the hand and flew out of the hole which Superman made in the ceiling.

"Joshua are you ok?" said Superman holding up his son by his back.

" Im fine." Joshua quickly got up and ran toward his teammates with Robin who were now all standing before the mighty Superman.

"You did great work today, though you didn't catch the bad guy you learned more about your enemy. Now you all should go back to is rest for the rest of the evening." with that Superman flew out of there.

For the rest of the trip home everyone was dead silent, even Walley. When they got back to the base Batman gave them a long speech stating that WonderBoy is the key to defeating this new threat to not just team but to the entire world. That night when everyone was sleep Joshua packed all of his things and was getting ready to secretly go away. About to walk out of the door he was stopped by Wolf who was whining not wanting him to leave. Joshua pet his head. Before walking out the door he then stopped by the entire team behind him all in their pajamas.

"Joshua where are you going?" stated Megan with a yawn.

"Im leaving the team." everyone became even more silent and glared at him now wide awake. " Im going to go and train so I can be a help to the team because right now I'm nothing like my parents—

" And you arent suppose to be WB" said Dick interrupting him. " You're suppose to be yourself not anyone else."

"Then thats what I'll do. I'll go find myself and train more to get stronger."

After saying that Joshua opened the front door and flew into the sky, " This is good-bye….. for now…"

Suddenly Joshua had a vision of a short green lantern fighting along side him becoming his best friend. But he couldn't make out the face, only the laugh." Thank the gods" he said smiling as he was flying far away from the city. Then the mighty Athena appeared to him in the sky.

"Are you ready to train my dear?"

" How long will it take?"

" It will only take you 6 years"

" If that is what it takes….. ( Good-bye Megan, Artemis, Wolf, Dick, Wally, Kaldur, Big Bro)"

**This was the end of the first season of Young Justice in the next chapters it'll be taken place the end of season 2 beginning of season 3... So thanks for reading this leave reviews... See you guys, next time...**


End file.
